


You're such a hippie

by pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be read for either, Cas is Dean's Dr Sexy, Cas is worried, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean are stubborn, Dean Winchester did not take a bubblebath, Dean is Loved, Dean is not happy with being looked after, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, pre destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles/pseuds/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and all he wants is some real medicine.<br/>Unfortunatly he has Cas for his carer and Cas likes the other methods of medicine.<br/>Also, Dean doesn't take a bubble bath, no matter what Cas said and Sam is not to hear about it under any circumstances. Ever.<br/>Prompt from Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're such a hippie

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of this was written whilst I was drunk, all the mistakes are mine and I should not write whilst I am drinking haha

It had been years since Dean was this ill.

Sure a cold here and there, the smiting sickness didn’t really count.  
He hadn’t been bed-ridden sick since he was very little.  
He probably could get up and walk around the bunker; he didn’t need to be in bed. If Cas would ever let him get up.  
Dean glared at the door which Cas would probably walk through if Dean even set a foot on the floor.

  
He’d been in bed for two entire days now.  
He hadn’t had a drop of alcohol.  
He hadn’t even eaten a burger.  
A man has needs, why does Cas not understand that?  
Dean intensified his glare at the door before he was overcome with a coughing fit.  
Everything hurt.  
He was pretty sure some normal medicine would have sorted him out in 24 hours.  
But Cas wouldn’t listen, and Sam, the little shit he left it to Cas to be Dean’s nurse while he took a vengeful spirit case a state over.

As if on cue, Cas opened the door with a glass filled with an orange/green ‘liquid’. It had chunks of brown things that looked spiky.

“No, I am not putting that in my body Cas, you can shove it up your ass.”  
“You don’t have it anally, it’s orally.” Cas rolled his eyes as if _Dean_ was the crazy one.  
“I’m not having it.”  
“Dean it will make you better.” Cas held out the glass.  
“Just like that last one ‘made me better’? Hmm.” Dean glowered.  
“How was I supposed to know you’re allergic to cats? You should have told me when I asked.”  
“I thought you meant food! You don’t put cat hair in medicine, Cas!”  
“It’s a healing…”  
“Shut up. What is in this?” Dean wrinkled his still burning nose, looking at the gloop in front of his face.  
“Nothing you will have a reaction to. I swear.”  
“What’s in it, Cas?” Dean narrowed his eyes.  
“Ingredients that the Aztecs used, it will make you better in an hour.”  
“I still don’t get why we can’t just go to the drug store.”  
“I’ve already told you, the chemicals they tell you about are bad enough and the ones they don’t tell you about are even worse!”  
“It will make me better.” Dean rubbed his temples. “I ain’t even that sick.”  
“Your temperature is 40, you are sick. The side effects to the drug store medicines are worse than the actual illness.”  
Dean groaned but winced when it sparked a new wave of the migraine.  
Cas moved his hand holding the weird drink closer.  
Dean closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.  
“Will you drink it?”  
Dean nodded and opened his eyes, lifting his head slightly.

  
Dean had never been sick whilst Cas had known him and he wasn’t a medical professional.

Dean refused to go to the doctors for something as silly as ‘being a wanted serial killer by the FBI’ so Cas had to do his research.

This was the best he could do.

Since Dean hadn’t shown any signs of getting better, Cas was getting worried.

  
Cas put a hand under Dean’s head and brought the glass to Dean’s lips.  
Dean blushed hard, he knew he could easily sit up and hold the glass himself but he knew Cas relished in being useful so maybe he was playing it up a little bit.  
Dean coughed and most of the ‘liquid’ landed on Cas’ face.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Dean spluttered.  
“It’s medicine.” Cas ignored the massive drop of the ‘medicine’ on his face and tried bringing the glass to Dean’s mouth again.  
“No, I ain’t drinking that. It’s disgusting.”  
“Just a little, please.” Cas bit his lip and Dean instantly felt bad, Cas was trying his best.  
“Fine, but you’re acting like I’m on my damn death bed. It’s the flu, Cas.” He muttered half angrily.  
Dean gagged as he had a gulp of the ‘medicine’, pulling a brown spiky chunk from between his teeth.

  
“If you make me drink that again, we’re getting a divorce.” Dean reached for the water at the bedside table.  
Cas passed it to him with a confused expression. “We aren’t married.”  
“It’s an expression.”  
Cas still had that confused look on his face. “Okay, I’ll go and find something else.”  
“I hear the drug store has some amazing offers.” Dean muttered under his breath.

Dean was able to get an hour or so of shut eye before Cas was back, looking confident.  
“This will help your temperature.” He held up a small wet cloth.  
“Finally! Something that people in 2016 have heard of.” Dean grinned.  
Cas gave him a sour look but folded the cloth neatly and put it on Dean’s forehead.  
“And this will help your cough.” Cas held up a tub of pink paste.  
Dean groaned. “It was promising until you brought that out.”

“It’s been proven to help, Dean.”  
“I don’t care, it doesn’t have a label. You are not rubbing anything on my chest if it doesn’t have a label.”  
“Don’t you trust me?”  
Dean glared. “You suck.”  
Cas tried to hide his smile at winning, he lifted Dean’s t-shirt until his chest was exposed and started rubbing the pink paste onto his skin.  
“Why does it feel so rough?”  
“It has tree bark in it.”  
“Tree bark.” Dean muttered.  
“Yes.”  
“What’s next, Doc?” Dean smirked.  
“You need to bathe”  
“Cas, I’m a man in his thirties, I’m not having a damn bubble bath.”  
“No one has to know about it.”  
“You’re damn right they don’t. Why can’t I just shower?”  
“I got special bath salts.”  
“Could you be anymore gay?” Dean rolled his eyes at Cas’ eye squint and head tilt. “Did you make them?”  
“No, i bought them.”  
“Where from?”  
“A little shop in the Himalayas.”  
“Fine.” Dean started sitting up. "If you tell Sam then you're sleeping in the dungeon forever, and I won't bring you coffee."  
Cas pulled the t-shirt off him before it could rub off the paste.

After a ten minute argument about Cas staying in the bathroom they finally came to a compromise,

Dean wore his swimming shorts and Cas sat beside the bath.

“Why’s it tingling?”  
“Side effect.”  
“I thought you were against side effects?” Dean quirked an eyebrow.  
“This side effect won’t worsen your condition.”  
“And if it does?”  
“It won’t.” Cas clenched his jaw.  
“How long do i have to stay in here? Until I go wrinkly?”  
“Until your headache clears.”  
“Where’d you learn all this hoodoo medicine crap?”  
“It’s not hoodoo, when you’re watching over the Earth for centuries it gets boring focussing on one part so I saw what each part of the world used for curing illness. Much more effective than these days.”  
“Just don’t release my inner demons by cutting a hole in my skull.”  
“You don’t have schizophrenia.”  
“Still.”  
Cas cracked a smile. “Okay.”  
“Okay” Dean chuckled.

After another hour in the bath, Dean insisted that his headache was gone so Cas told him that he had to go and rest until the morning and he should be better.  
“If I’m not better can we go and get some pills?”  
Cas glowered. “You’ll be better.”  
“You’re such a hippie.” Dean smirked. "A hippie with anger issues."  
Cas threw a towel at Dean. “I’ll get your clothes.”

Dean was genuinely surprised once he got his clothes on, he felt miles better, his nose was still blocked and he was tired as hell but he didn’t think he would throw up anymore and Cas said that his temperature was normal now.  
Maybe Cas was right, all that was left to do was sleep it off.  
Dean crawled into bed and almost moaned at the memory foam.  
“I’ll be in the library.” Cas mumbled.  
“Cas, stay here.” Dean whispered, shuffling up on the bed.  
“I thought you didn’t like it when i watch over you?”  
“Get into the bed before I make you, feathers.” Dean tried to say menacingly but there must be something funky in the pink paste on his chest that made him sound like a drunk.  
Cas sighed but took his shoes off and slid into the bed beside Dean.

“If you’re not better I’ll go to the drugstore.”  
“You’re not doubting your medical skills, are you?” Dean chuckled.  
Cas shrugged.  
“I’ll be better.” Dean pretty much passed out after that and drooled on the pillow for the next five hours.

When he woke up his nose was a little blocked but Cas didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this  
> E x


End file.
